The present invention relates to a hot gas extraction device, in other words an extraction device that utilizes hot gas, such as air, for volatizing at least one substituent of a material.
Herbs, plants and other vegetable matter contains a number of beneficial resins, oils and fragrances, which have a number of varied applications in the medical and industrial fields as well as for home use. To extract these beneficial substituents or active ingredients, primarily in the form of gas or vapor, it is known to incinerate the material. Unfortunately, since various substituents of a material vaporize at different temperatures, incineration is an unsatisfactory procedure. In addition, where the vapors are to be inhaled or are to be used for aroma therapy, incineration produces not only undesirable by-products, but also carcinogens.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an effective and economical extraction device for volatizing at least one substituent of a material, with such device overcoming the draw backs of the heretofore known devices.